Like Your Father
by SwordFirebolt95
Summary: The first year at Hogwarts for the new generation. This is my take on how it would go. I'm not sure if I'll make it into a series or not. Enjoy! It's mostly from Albus's point of view.


**Like Your Father**

**Chapter 1.**

Snores filled the trains compartment, as James Potter's forehead was pressed against the cool glass of the window, trees and land flying passed the train as it pulled forward to Hogwarts.

"Someone _has _to wake him up! I can't read over here!" Rose Weasley groaned, causing everyone to jump, setting down her Spell book. She looked at James, then to Albus who sat beside him. "Go on, you're his brother! Just poke him in the side!" Rose told him. Albus shook his head. "No way, I am not touching James." He crossed his arms and looked back out the window. Rose groaned, "And why ever not?" She asked, Albus sighed and looked directly into her deep brown eyes and freakled nose, "Have you ever poked a sleeping hippogriff, before?" He asked. Rose narrowed her eyes. "Of course not, why?" laughed, Louis and popped another chocolate frog into his mouth. "Because, he will kill me. And I'm serious, mum had to take his broom away for a week!" Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Louis, her cousin, who was nodding his head vigerously.

"'Is twue! Lil' Al hew almot' had a mashing scar 'ike his da." Louis proclaimed, mouth full of sugary treats. His deep set blue eyes flickered to James, who had rolled over and was now yawning, ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair. "Finally!" Rose proclaimed, raising her hands up in praise. "The beast awakens!" She called. and Albus laughed, and James rubbed his eyes. "What's with all the yellin'? I was having a good dream." He spat at Rose, who smirked. "What, you finally caught the snitch?" She teased. James's face turned a shade darker pink, "No, you fell into the Lake and were taken by the octopus." He retorted. Rose sneared.

Albus looked back out the window, his green eyes sparkled in wonder, but in the back of his mind, one thought was racing in and out of his train of thought. _What if the Sorting Hat, puts me in Slytherin?_ Even though now, being in Slytherin wasn't nessecrally a bad thing because it was no longer the house that produced Dark Wizards, but...Voldemort had been in Slytherin.

Albus shivered at the name. He knew he was long dead and gone, and was never prouder to say it was his very own father who'd killed him. But, some nights, his father tells him stories about Hogwarts and the adventures he had with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ronald, and sometimes, Albus couldn't sleep, seeing the basalisk in his dreams, or seeing dementors run amuck. Or feel the sharp pain in this right hand of the cursed quill. Albus knew his fathers intention wasn't to scare him, it was because each night since Albus and James had been moved into the same bedroom so Lily could have the room closest to mum and dads, James always asks for a story. Last night, it had been about a flying car, and a House Elf named Dobby, giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest, and there was a giant snake, _the basalisk, _and a phoenix, and a diary.

_"Then, Fawkes dropped the Sorting Hat near me. I reached out, shoved it on my head, and a hard thump hit me on the top of the head. I pulled the hat off slowly, and inside, was the Sword of Gryffindor!" Harry projected, waving his arm about, and standing in a fighter stance, as if back in the dungeon his second year. "Whoa! Isn't that the sword that hangs in the living room?" James asked, watching his father closely, he too was standing up in a fighter stance, while Albus sat on the bed, legs crossed, brows furrowed. "The very same." Harry answered his son, a huge smile on his face. _

_ James swung his arm out, jabbing the invisible snake. "Then what happened!" Lily cried, clutching her stuffed unicorn toy. Harry swung his arm up and back down again, "Then, I stabbed the basalisk through the roof of his mouth! But, he bit me in the process." Lily gasped, her huge brown eyes never leaving her fathers face. "Did you die?" She asked. James looked at her, mouth hung open. "No dumby, he's standing right here!" Harry swatted James' on the head, "Don't call your sister dumb." Lily smirked and stuck her tounge out at James. "What, what happened next dad?" Albus asked, his mind racing with images of his dying father, a shiver ran down his spine. "Well, I pulled the tooth out, and raced over to your mother. She was still lying on her back, passed out cold." Albus noticed the light leave his father's eyes, and his mouth droup a bit. "And Tom was standing over her, laughing at me. So, I reached for the Cursed Diary, and stabbed it with the tooth!" Harry's face lit up again as he motion the stab scene. Lily cheered and James Oohed and Aahed. "What happened to Tom Riddle?" Albus asked, his hands grasping the bed sheets tightly, "He faded away, and disapeared forever. Just a bad memory." Harry answered, sitting on the ground beside the beds. Lily slid down the bed and wrapped her arms around her fathers neck. "Yay! Daddy's a hero!" She cried. _

_ The door was pushed open, to show Ginny, their mother, standing there. "That's right, sweety. Your father saved my life. And all of ours." Harry stood, still holding a nodding off Lily, and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. "But, your mother was pretty brave, too." Harry added, kissing her cheek. "Ew! Yuck! Get a room!" James snorted, pretending to gag into his hands. Harry and Ginny laughed, then Harry passed Lily to her mother, kissing her forehead. "Night honey." He whispered to her. Ginny took Lily to her room. Harry turned towards the boys, "Alright, bed. Now." he smiled and picked up his wand from the shelf he'd set it on._

_ James nestled into his bed, the red and gold stripped Gryffindor fleece blanket from his first year lay snuggly ontop of his bed. "That was a cool story, dad." James said, then yawned and rolled over to his side. Albus turned down his sheets, but didn't lay down. There was a perplexed look on his face. Harry moved away from the now shut window, and sat beside his son on his bed. "How was the story?" Harry asked, looking into his second sons face. With the scowl of thought, Albus looked just like his mother. "But, how come Tom wanted you hurt so bad? I mean, you didn't do anything to him." Harry drapped an arm across his shoulders, and Albus leaned against his father. "Voldemort was a very evil and Dark wizard, who only wanted power and control. And, I was one of the only things standing in his way." Albus relaxed a little, "And, he's dead now." Albus whispered. Harry nodded, pulling Albus closer, "And, now we have nothing to fear. Albus, I want you to remember, you are always stronger and braver than you think." Albus looked up into his fathers face, his eyes tracing the scar. "Dad, d'you think I'll get into Gryffindor?" Harry smiled at his son, "Even if you don't, I will still be so proud of you."Harry waved his wand, turing off all the lights. Now, only the light from the moon gave any to no light. _

_ Albus looked at his sleeping brother, and the wall beside his bed. It was covered in moving photographs of him and his friends at school. A rush of excitement fluttered in his stomach, 'That'll be me next year.' he thought, a smile spreading wide over his face. Albus rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, and soon his head was filled with flamming red tail feathers._

The train started to slow down. "We're almost there!" Rose cried, then shoved all her books back into her trunk. "We better change into our robs." She suggested, pulling out her blank black robes. James pulled out his Gryffindor robes, and started tying his red and gold stripped tie. Albus lifted his and James' owl Titus off his trunk and opened it up. Inside were his night clothes, all his school books, quills, partchment, a cauldron, a small sack of snacks, his wand and his robes. Pulling them on, Albus looked down at the blank patch above his heart, where the symbol for his house would go. "I hope I get into Gryffindor." Rose sighed, combing out her frizzy red hair. "Don't worry. You're a Weasley, they're _all _in Gryffindor." James said, tying his shoes. Albus sat back down, and petted Titus.

With a sudden jolt, the train stopped completely, and the nosey sound of students started filling the hallways. "We leave our things on the train, they come and collect them for us." James informed, this was his second year after all, so Albus was depending on his guidence. "James, how do we get to the school?" Albus asked, looking out the window, gazing at the vast lake. "You'll see." James smiled. They then hearded out into the hallway with the other students and off the train into the brisk night air.

"Firs' years ore' here!" A rough voice hollared. Albus look around, searching for the person whose voice the boom belonged too. Albus felt his eyes widen, "Hullo Hagrid!" James greeted the giant man. His face was partially hidden beneith a dark beard with grey strands, but the face Albus could see, was weathered and kind. His eyes dark and bright, and a smile plastered onto his face. "'Ello James, welcome back!" Hagrid patted James very roughly on the back. "Hagrid, this is my little brother, Albus." James introduced, waving his arm behind him. Albus stepped forward, sheepishly. "Hullo." Albus said, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Go on an' look up lad, ain't noffin' to be afraid of!" Hagrid's voice no longer boomed, but it was filled with a sort of glowing warmth. Albus swollowed and looked up, Hagrid smiled, "Jus' like yer mum, but you gotcher pop's eyes." Hagrid stuck out his huge, rough looking hand, "Rubeus Hagrid, Care Taker of Magical Beasts." Albus put his shaky hand inside Hagrids, who squeezed and shook his whole arm up and down.

"Now, follow them other fis' years ter the boats." Hagrid released Albus and walked him over to the boats. James found his friends, bid farewell to Albus and Louis and left them alone with the old giant. "So, your the second Potter, eh?" Hagrid asked as they made their way to the boats, surrounded by other over-excited first years. "Yeah, I'm second oldest. Lily's our little sister." Albus answered, his voice not as shaky as before. Hagrid laughed, "I'll bet you got your dads sense o' adventure. That tike was always searchin' for somethin' dangerous to do, but mind me, I've always liked yer Dad." Albus smiled and relaxed, then remembered where he'd heard Hagrid's name before. His father and mother had told him to visit Hagrid and have tea, they always spoke fondly of him. Hagrid looked at Louis, "Now you've gotter'be a Weasley, eh?" Louis nodded.

Hagrid lead Albus and Louis towards the other first years, then they spotted Rose, who was talking up a storm to three other girls. "I bet I get into Ravenclaw. I have my mothers intuition, you know." She stated, and the three girls all nodded. "Rose!" Albus called. Rose turned and saw him, smiling she made her way over to him. "Isn't this amazing?" She asked, her blue eyes full of fire. Albus nodded, his smile wide. "I can't _wait _to see the castle!"

"All abord! Four of yous to each here boat." Hagrid called to the first years. The other students older than them had already sailed off ahead. Albus climbed into a near boat with Rose, Louis and two other children, a curly headed boy and a short girl with dark eyes. Albus looked forward as the boats sailed towards a bridge. All the students ducked at one, and then again all at one, they gasped. The castle was much larger than Albus had ever dreamed, several steaples and balchoney's hung from its walls. The Qudditch goals were easily visible, it was surrounded by a large forest that looked as if it stretched for miles. Albus looked at Rose, who was gapping at the castle.

The boats docked and all the students filled out into one line. Following Hagrid across the field towards the front door, the students stayed silent. Hagrid's huge fist pounded three times on the towering door. It then swung open, to revel an older witch whose dark hair looked more faded with age and time, her rectangle glasses sat at the end of her nose, and her stern look felt as if she could see right through them. "Please follow me in an orderly fashion into the Great Hall." She called, her voice stern and hard. The students made it up the stairs and through the threshold of the massive door. Oohs and Aahs came from all the first years, gazing all around them. "My mum told me, the Armor Statues can move!"A girl whispered behind Albus. "Well my mother told me they keep elves as slaves." Rose whispered back in a disaproving tone. Louis looked at Albus and rolled his eyes.

The witch lead them towards a pair of French doors, nearly as large as the front doors. Murmurs of the other students could be heard behind the doors. Butterflies filled Albus' stomach. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmistress McGonagall, I am also the Head of Gryffindor house and the Proffesor of Transfiguration. In a few moments, you will all be sorted into your houses, then the first Feast will comence." McGonagall turned and pushed open the doubledoors, causing a great uproar of cheers to come from the other students. All the first years pushed and shoved to see into the Great Hall. Albus could see there were four seperate tables, and a table at the very front were older looking people sat. The teachers.

"Orderly fashion!" McGonagall called to the children. It silenced them, as they complied and formed a line. "You will come up when I call you, and place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and you shall be sorted. Lets begin. Adams, Pricila." A girl with blonde pigtails walked down the walkway towards the chair where McGonagall stood, holding a roll of partchment in one hand, and an old, battered looking hat in the other. McGongall sat the hat on the stool, and a hole tore at the base of the point, and what looked like a mouth had started to move.

_Each year a batch of fresh ones come,_

_Some greater than the last._

_But who can tell them where to go, or show which spell to cast?_

_The Sorting is a job I take, and do with snapy charm,_

_My word is law, but fear ye' not, you are in no harm._

_Which direction will you face, which pathway shall you go?_

_Will it be Brave, Bold, Gryffindor that leads you down the row?_

_To help you onto victory, this pathway you shall go._

_Or shall it be Wise, and Clever Ravenclaw to help you see the trail,_

_A far great mind you will have, to figure out the tale._

_Perhaps the Kind, and Gentel Hufflepuff will help you find the way,_

_Going forth with kindess is the only way to stay._

_But it might just be, Slytherin that leads you to your home,_

_Back to a place where the power and riches roam._

_Which one shall I decide, which trait do you posses?_

_Without the Sorting, you will see, the school would be a mess._

_So place me upon your head, and I can see it all,_

_Prepare yourself, for I can tell, whose the grandest of them all._

The song ended and the hall erupted into applause. McGonagall then unrolled the partchment, "Adams, Percilla." A short, chubby girl with blonde pigtails walked forward and slowly sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It mumbled a few words Albus could not hear, then the mouth opened once more. "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and applauded their new member as she sat with them at their table. "Atkins, Michael."

Albus spotted James waving to him at the Gryffindor table. Sitting around James, was the rest of the Weasley cousins to the Potters. Albus waved back, his heart pounding. "Ravenclaw!" Michael smiled and greeted his new table. Beside him, Rose was cluthing her robes, her eyes shut. "Rose? What are you doing?" Albus asked softly. Rose opened one eye, "I'm reciting spells in my head." Albus raised an eyebrow, and Rose shrugged, "It calms me down." She then closed her eyes and kept mumbling to herself. "Malfoy, Scorpious." A blond haired boy walked forward, his chest puffed out. Once sitting on the stool, the hat sat for a mear two seconds before shouting "Slytherin!" Scorpious smirked and walked towards his table. "Nelson, Kelsey." "Ravenclaw!" "Orian, Steven." Albus felt chills sweep down his spine, he was almost next. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered almost louder than any of the others.

"Potter, Albus." The room became silent, and people swivled around to get a look at him. Albus gulped and started walking forward. "Good luck!" Rose whispered as he passed her. Whisperes passed as Albus walked forward, "Yeah, that's James' little brother. They say his middle name comes from a Death Eater." Someone whispered. "I hear he can speak Palsaltoung like his dad could." Albus felt heat rise up his neck.

Reaching the steps, Albus climbed them, then looked at the stool and sat. The hat was placed on his head and sunk down over his eyes. It smelt of old leather and dust. "Ah another Potter! This'll be my third. Your brother's a Gryffindor and already a great deal of trouble, but then again so was your father." The hat spoke to him. Albus closed his eyes and pictured his family at home, his mother cooking dinner while Lily played with her dolls, and outside James and his dad practiced Qudditch. "Hmm, yes your family is looking quite happy, yes, but am I sensing a bit of...jeleousy?" the hat asked. Albus clutched the sides of the stool, "Oh yes, I'm seeing it now. A bit envious of James are we?" Albus shook his head and thought hard. _"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew." _He repeated his fathers words over and over. "Looks like you don't like Slytherin, eh? But you could be great you know, I said the same thing to your father, but the times have changed. What'll it be, Bravery or Power?" The hat became silent for a moment, Albus felt his heart race and his throat tighten.

"Gryffindor!" The hat roared. It felt as if a thousand pound weight was lifted off his shoulders. The hat was taken off and Albus looked at the Gryffindor table, James was standing clapping and hooting madly. Victorie Weasley, his cousin, was standing as well, beside her was Dominique Weasley, Victorie's little sister. Louis Weasley, who was still waiting in the line, smiling broadly. Albus smiled and walked towards the table, then sat beside James who patted him on the back. "Good show." He smiled at him."Could this place be any more amazing?" Albus asked, James silently pointed up. Albus raised his gaze towards the celing, it was magiced to look like the night sky, thousands of stars spattered the dark, blue velvet.

Albus felt warm spread through his body, he glanced over at the Slytherin table, and his stomach then plumeted when Scorpious Malfoy was staring right back at him. Albus quickly turned away and watched a dark girl walk forward. "Do you reckon the sortings almost over? I'm starved!" Fred Weasley the Second, complained. "Ravenclaw!" The hat called. The girl smiled and walked towards her table. "Weasley, Rose." Albus craned his neck, along with James, to watch Rose walk forward and sit upon the stool. Albus crossed his fingers under the table, chanting _Gryffindor _over and over. The hat covered her eyes as well, "Ah, another Weasley! How did I know there would be more?" Laughter erupted. Then the hat didn't move until the mouth ripped open. "Gryffindor!"

James and Albus hooted and whistled. The hat was pulled off her face, and Rose had a reaction of disappointment and relief. She sat down on the left of Albus. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" James asked. Rose nodded and sighed, "I just thought I was smart enough for Ravenclaw." She peered longingly at the Ravenclaw table. "Yeah but, our Qudditch teams been undefeated since my dad played Seeker." James boasted, his messy hair sticking up at all angles. "And this year, I'm playing Seeker, so the House Cup is in the bag." James high-fived a boy across from him with blonde hair. "Weasley, Lucy." Albus watched as yet another cousin walked forward, sat down, and was sorted. "Gryffindor!" Lucy smiled and walked towards the table and sat beside her elder sister Molly Weasley the Second, who wrapped her in a big hug.

"Weasley, Louis." Louis walked forward, plopped down on the stool, and waited patiently, "This is the last Weasley this year, I assure you." McGonagall called towards the students with a smirk. Laughter came and left. The hat sat on his head and moaned, "If you behave anything like your Uncles, you will be soarley punished. But, I understand family ties. Gryffindor!" Louis hopped down, after blowing kisses to the crowd, and sat beside Albus.

A Zedian, Thomas ended the Sorting into Slytherin. "The Sorting is complete. Enjoy the feast!" McGonagall called. The students cheered. Albus stared at his empty plate, which suddenly filled with food. His stomach grumbled and he dug right in. "So Al, you 'fink you'll twy out fo' Quddish?" Fred asked, his mouth full of sweet potatoes. "He can't Fred, first years aren't even aloud a broom." Rose answered. Fred swollowed, "His dad played his first year, who knows, maybe he'll play Seeker!" Fred smiled at Albus, his tan skin from his mother's dark skin made his freakles light, but his blue eyes and dark red hair made him look like a Weasley"Oi! We already have a _perfectly fine_ Seeker!" James called down at Fred. Albus cut a chunk of his chicken and popped it into his mouth, then looked up at the teachers table.

McGonagall sat in the center, with a teacher on either side. A tall man with brown hair and a soft smile sat at her right, and a short, balding man at her left. "Thats Professor Flitwick," Louis said pointing at the short man. "And the guy who looks about thirty is Professor Longbottom. He fought in the War here at Hogwarts." Albus nodded, he'd known about Nev-Professor Longbottom. "Who's that?" Albus asked, pointing slightly with his fork. "That's Professor Bowen, he teaches Potions. And that man, on the very end, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Louis whispered. Well, he certianly played the part well. He was very lengthy, with pale skin and a sunken face. His dark eyes seemed to bore holes and his brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His face was covered in small, little scars and had a tattoo on his neck, poking out of his robes. "He looks awful." Rose said, scruntching up her nose. "No, he's really an excellent teacher, he just gets sick alot." James defended. Albus found it hard to believe he could do anything else besides stare holes into walls. "What's his name?" Albus asked, ripping apart his dinner roll. "Professor Kinsel." James answered, his eyes floated towards the deserts.

"What's he sick with?" Rose asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, "The flew, he's almost always got it. But it never messes up his teaching. I'm telling you, he's a great teacher." James insisted, cutting himself a huge slice of treacle tart. "I love this stuff." He said whisfully, taking a bite. Albus had lost his apatite, something was wrong with that teacher, and it wasn't just the flew.

Dinner ended and the plates were magically wipped clean. McGonagall stood and the murmers silenced. "I hope you all enjoyed your first, but certianly not last feast. Now, at this time I shall go over some of the rules. No student is allowed inside the Forbidden Forest, it is off limits at all times. The seventh tower is closed off due to reconstruction, and the girls lavatory on the main floor has been sealed shut. First years shall not be allowed a broom, and all third years and up are allowed to leave for Hogsmead trips. Now, I think you shall find a good nights rest will help you prepare for the adventure ahead." McGonagall smiled, the students clapped. "All first years follow your House Prefect to your Commons Rooms. Good night, and welcome back." She nodded as the Prefects from each house stood up.

The Gryffindor Prefect was a tall, lanky boy with dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Gryffindor first years follow me! I'm Lance Finigan your house Prefect. This way, up the stairs." Lance lead the group of first years up the stairs, when Rose gasped and clutched Albus, "The stair case, it..it moved!" She proclaimed. Several first years had felt the same thing, and were now standing still. Lance huffed and turned towards them, "Watch the fifth stair, its jinxed. Hop twice on the top step and your scot-free." Lance turned back around and lead them towards a giant painting of a very large woman.

"Password?" The woman asked calmly. "Perfiticus Totalus." Lance said, the words rolled off his tounge. The woman nodded and the portrait swung open, reveling an opening into the Commons Room. Albus spun around in a circle to get the full view. The carpet was scarlet red, the couches red with gold stitching. Gryffindor banners hung on the walls, and a roaring fireplace gave a warm glow. On the wall above the mantel, were three pictures. All of which were moving. One of a very old man, with piercing blue eyes, half moon glasses, and a soft smile who was looking down at Albus. The second was a very shabby looking man, with grey streaks in his brown hair, though he looked so young, he was looking around the room. And the last picture, to Albus' shock, was his father, who was holding his wand, face stern. "Lance?" Albus called. Lance was talking to a fifth year who was twirling her long black hair around her fingers. "Yes Potter?" Lance asked, "Why are these paintings here?" He asked, gesturing to the wall. "Oh, well their some of the most famous Gryffindor's you know." Lance walked over to the fireplace and stood beside Albus. He was much taller and older. "That first man is Albus Dumbledore, the finest Headmast Hogwarts has ever seen." Albus felt a sharp shock. Was this the man he was named for?

"And the man in the middle is Remus Lupin." Albus remembered the name, it was Teddy's father. "He was the best D.A.D.A teacher this school's ever had." Albus peered into the mans eyes. He seemed so content. "And the last is, well I guess he'd be your dad, huh? Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Lance looked down at Albus, "I'll bet its cool to have him as a dad, eh?" Albus nodded. "My dad Seamus went to school with your dad, they were friends." Lance smiled, "So, I guess that makes us okay." Lance walked towards the two spiral staircases. "The left is to the boys dorms, and the right to the girls. Lights out at 11, breakfast at 7." Lance bid them goodnight and headed towards his dorms.

Albus sat on one of the couches and staired more at the picture of Dumbledore. "There you are!" A voice startled him. Rose sat down beside him, cluthing her Spell book. "Wasn't that exciting?" she asked. Albus nodded, too lost in his own thoughts. "Rose, who's that man there?" He pointed to Dumbledore. Rose snorted. "Albus Dumbledore." Albus nodded, "Is he dead?" He asked. Rose nodded "He was killed by Severus Snape." Albus felt his stomach plummet. _Severus? But, that was his middle name. _Albus repeated the words his father had said to him in his mind. "Rose, was Snape ever the Headmaster?" Rose nodded, "For a short time. But before he died he taught Potions." Rose flipped open her book and traced her finger over the words. "How did he die?" Albus asked, his voice cracking. "Voldemort." she said simply, the hung her head into her book.

Albus swollowed. Hard. Why would his father pick those two names? Hadn't they been on oposite sides? Dark and Good? Albus rubbed his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "No Fred, I already told you. My dad won't even let me _breathe _near the Firebolt. He say's its worth more than my life." James and Fred made it through the hole, followed by Victorie, Dominique and Louis. Molly and Lucy had already gone up to bed. "But the Firebolt isn't even the newest broom anymore! That was _years_ ago!" Fred sat on a highbacked chair while James sat on the automin beside him. "All I've got is the Nimbus 2012. It's nice for Qudditch though." James sighed and looked at the masive clock on the wall. 10:34.

"I'm headed to bed. I'm beat." James called. Albus said goodnight to Rose and followed his brother up the stairs to their dorms, and was followed by Louis. "How was your first day?" James asked as they reached the First Years door. Albus shrugged. "Long." James laughed. "See you in the moring." He turned and walked towards the Second Years door and disapeared inside.

"Man, Huffelpuff may be lame, but they've got the_ prettiest_ girls I've ever seen!" Louis cried, waving his arms about. Albus rolled his eyes.

Albus twisted the door knob and pushed it open. The room was large and circular, the beds all facing the same direction towards the center making a half circle. In the middle of the floor was the Gryffindor symbol in the tile. The beds were four-posters with scarlet drappes and high top comforters. Albus found his trunk at the end of his bed, along with Titiuses empty cage. Louis was sitting on his bed already, thumbing through his books. "I don't get Herbology. Its all just plants and stuff." Albus pulled out his night things and started filling his bedside drawer. In the top drawer was his wand, his quills and partchament. "Where's my owl?" Albus asked. Louis shrugged, "In the Owlery where all the owls are kept." Albus nodded and pulled off his robes and dressed in his night clothes. "You want a chocolate frog?" Louis asked. Albus nodded and took the little box. "Make sure to check the card, thats the best part." Louis said, shoving a handfull of Berts Many Flavored Beans into his mouth all at once.

Albus opened the box and quickly caught the frog, bit off its head and pulled out the card. "Godric Gryffindor. One of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. In his possesion he left the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor." Albus read aloud. Louis groaned. "I think I just ate moldy apple slices." Albus laughed and pulled back his sheets. The lights went out all at once, and all the curtains fell, closing the students in their beds. Albus sat back, looking straight up, and couldn't help but wonder who this Snape character was, and why he killed Dumbledore. But, sleep took over his mind, and he driffted off to the sound of heavy snoring.

**Chapter 2.**

"Albus! Albus get up!" A voice rang in Albus' ears. He rubbed his eyes and opened them, peaking through his fingers. "Louis? What time is it?" Ablus asked while sitting up and stretching. "It's five thirty and Quidditch practice is right now!" Louis piercing blue eyes sparkled with excitment. "And why do I need to know?" Albus asked, pulling on his robes and shoes. "Because, I'm playing Chaser and there's nothing the First Year rule can do about it!" He smiled and dragged Albus down the stairs and out of the portrait.

"And where are you two going at such an early time?" A cold voice called behind them. The boys screatched to a stop and turned slowly, facing a pale blue ghost. "A-are you a ghost?" Albus asked. The ghost was dressed in Midevil clothes, with a long mustache and curly hair. "Why yes, young Potter. I am Sir Nicholas deMimsy Porpington, the Gryffindor Ghost." Nicholas bowed and smiled down at them. Louis nodded, "Yeah, your Nearly Headless Nick! My fathers told me all about you!" Pointing at his neck. Albus too had heard about him, "Is it true, your head is only...uh...slightly severed?" Albus asked.

Nicholas sighed and leaned his head to the left, his neck had stopped moving but his head kept falling till it snagged on the remaning flesh and sat on his shoulder. Albus gasped and Louis coughed to cover a snicker. "Now you must be a Potter, correct? You look just like your mother, but...yes you have your fathers eyes." Nicholas patted Albus on the shoulder, it went right through and left him shivering. "Yes sir, I'm Albus. James is my older brother." He answered. Nicholas laughed, "Oh that trouble makers your brother? Ha! Already giving Filch a run for his money, and he thought the Weasley twins were bad." After he finished his statment, and they boys started walking away again. "Boy, do you think they'd let me try out a broom?" Louis asked, Albus shrugged. "I dunno. James won't even let me_ look_ at his Nimbus." Louis laughed, then stopped suddenly. "Oh wait! I've forgotten my quill!" Albus looked at him funny, "Why d'you need your quill?" Louis cracked a smile, "So I can have Parsnip write Headmistress to let me on the team." Albus rolled his eyes. "Meet you back here in a bit, eh?" Louis called, racing back to the doorms.

Albus leaned up against a wall, and leaned his head back, closing his weary eyes. _Rip them...tear them. Bloody, bloody girl with fire firey hair..._ Albus opened his eyes and looked for Peeves, who usually sang of such nonsense, but he was alone in the suddenly colder coridor. It sounded like a_ voice_, but perhaps he was just tired. _Small little boy, with dark, dark hair...cut him...eat him...kill him. _Albus felt his heart start to race. He was certian it was a voice. But...the things it was _hissing._ The noise kept droaning in and out, and started to fade down towards a door. Albus starting following it, keeping up with the hissing. _Kill them...kill them all..._ it hissed.

Albus followed it to the door, and pushed it open, shoving with all his might. Once inside, the voice had stopped. He looked around and noticed where he was, the sealed off bathroom. The girls lavatory. "Oh no." as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Who's there?" A shrill voice called. Albus looked towards the stalls where a flush sounded, and a girl floated out the top and landed infront of him. She was his height, with dark, long pigtails on the sides of her head. Her eyes were narrowed and glaring at him behind her rounded glasses. "What are you doing in here? This is _my _bathroom! Get out!" She yelled. Albus had seen enough ghosts today to last him a lifetime. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for my friend!" Albus lied qucikly, looking behind him, towards the sinks, trying to get past her. "Oh, a friend hm? I wouldn't know about friends, I didn't have any when I died." She moaned, floating away from him. The way she looked reminded Albus of a story his father had told them. "Are you Moaning Mertyle?" Albus asked gently. "Moaning Mertyle? MOANING MERTYLE? Is that what they call me?" She was right in his face, shouting, her eyes filling with tears. "No! I mean, it's just what my father told me!" "Oh your father huh? What was he, Slytherin?" She demanded, giving him no personal space. "No! He was in Gryffindor!" Albus defended, and started backing away.

"Who was your father? Not that Ronald Weasley, was he? Or perhaps Neville Longbottom? Oh I mean _Professor _Longbottom. Which was it? Hm? Which father torments me still?" She bellowed. Albus had backed right up into the sinks, and was now gripping the sides of one. "H-Harry Potter." Albus said. Mertyle seemed taken aback. She backed away slightly, and folded her arms. "Really? The same Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord?" She asked, squinting her eyes at him. "The very same." Albus said, relaxing his stance a bit. "I don't believe you! You don't look a thing like him!" She retorted, floated back into his face and peared hard into his eyes. A chill swept over him, "Except your eyes, they _do _look an awful lot like his." She said, then floated back. "Why are you in here, Potter?" She asked. Albus sighed, "I already told you, I'm looking for a friend. He ran in here." Albus said, getting annoyed. "Did you see anyone come in? or...hear anything?"He asked her.

"No, just you. Heard you walking about, and I got really frightened. I thought the Chamber was going to be opened again!" She started sobbing and caught Albus off guard. "The Chamber? You mean of secrets?" He asked, eyebrow cocked. "What other Chamber is there, you dumb boy!" She spat, then floated towards her stall. "And, if you _really_ were Harry's son, you'd know all about it. Infact, I'll bet, if you were his son, you could even _open it._" she disapeared into her stall, and there was a flush then silence. Albus walked to the door and tried to open it again. No use. Louis was probably wondering where he'd gone. Albus jumped and turned as water began spiling out a a sink. Albus walked over and tried turning it off, but the water wouldn't stop. Soon, all the faucets were on, blasting water into the sink, quickly filling them and overflowing.

Albus turned the handles desperatly, beging the water to stop. He reached to turn off one sink, and recolied his hand. Three small, black spiders crawled down the sides of the sink and towards the left. Ignoring the water, Albus followed the spiders, the bottoms of his robes getting soaked with tap water. The spiders stopped at the only sink that wasn't on, and crawled down a hole in the side. Albus leaned in closer, to see where the spiders had gone, and noticed a snake on the side of the tap. Reaching out a hesitant finger, he stroaked the snake and without thinking, mumbled to himself. The snake on the tap, he knew what it was for, but he couldn't remember.

Leaning back up, Albus turned the knobs, but water didn't run, instead the sharp metal had cut open his palm. Hissing, Albus grasped his hand and held it under one of the running taps. Just when the wound had stopped bleeding, a crunching noise filled the bathroom. The sink to his left had shifted backwards, and all the other sinks started to move. Albus backed away quickly, his feet stopped in a large puddle. The sinks continued to move, until a moment later, and a hole was left in the middle of the room. Slowly, Albus walked forward, and peared down the hole. It looked like a large tunnel. Albus leaned forward, and lost his ballance, falling into the tunnel and felt something hard beneath him. The tunnel felt like a giant slide, shooting him down deeper into the darkness. Albus fumbled for his wand and quickly muttered a spell his mother had tought him. "_Lumos!" _he called. The end of his holly wand light with a bright, blue light and showed damp stone all around him.

Once he reached the end of the slide, he was propelled forward and landed on his hands and knees, still clutching his wand. Albus stood and walked forward, his wand stretched out infront of him. He looked down, and saw old animal bones. A huge amount of stone was in a row, which he had to climb over, then landed in another puddle of water. Looking forward, he spotted a huge skeleton, half sunken into the water, half on the broken pathway. The long stone walkway was lined with huge statues of snakes, some broken and in rubles. "Albus! How did you get down here?" A voice called. Albus ran forward to find James hunched over the skeleton. "Me? How did you get down here?" Albus asked, _"Nox."_ he turned off his wand and slipped it back into his pocket.

James had dirt and grime on his sweaty face, "Well, I got done with Qudditch practice early, and went to shower off, when I heard weird hissing noises." He kept his gaze on the massive skull, which was missing a few teeth. "And it lead to this bathroom, and there was a ghost in there-" "Mertyle." Albus informed him. James looked at him, "She talked to you, too?" Albus nodded, "She yelled at me for coming in there, but I only came in because I-" he stopped suddenly, "James, I heard a voice." James nodded, "Was it saying stuff like, 'girl with fire red hair'?" James asked, Albus nodded. James looked down at the skull again. "So she told me, dad had opened the Chamber before, like he told us in his story. But I thought...it was just a made up story." James reached forward and pulled a fang from its mouth. "Dad really did kill this thing, didn't he?" James handed the fang to Albus. He took it and examinded the sharp point. "I guess. Did he really use the Sword of Gryffindor?"

James nodded and pointed to a hole in the middle of the head. "But you know the weirdest part? The only way I got anything to happen, was after I stubbed my toe and hissed some curses, and the sinks started to move." James was breathing heavily. "And, then there was a kind of door blocking the tunnel. So, so I hissed again, only this time, the snakes seemed real...and it swung open and I went down this slide thing...and found this." James looked down at Albus, "How did you open the sinks?" Albus lifted up his injured hand, "I cut myself and I guess I hissed too."

Both boys looked directly at one another, "Did we...speak snake? Like dad can?" James asked, Albus shrugged, "I dunno." He said softly, then looked around. "Look, ink and blood." Albus pointed. "Don't touch it! I think that's the ink from the Diary dad stabbed." James walked over and bent down, looking closer. "I think...that's moms blood." He said softly, then reached out a single finger and touched the dried blood. "Its all dry. It doesn't flake off." He stood up and looked around. "Lets get out of here." He said to Albus, who nodded and pulled out his wand. _"Lumos!" _He said, and the light appeared again.

James and Albus walked back towards the tunnel, and both boys stopped. "It's closed!" James yelled, cursing. "Well, _now_ what?" Albus asked. James shook his head,"Let's search for another opening, there's got to be one, right?"

Albus and James went off, searching other pipes. Albus walked down a particuarly dank one, avoiding any and all green puddles, and was about to give up hope until James called for him. "Al! I found a tunnel out of here!" Albus ran back to his brother, he was in the tunnel beside him, poiting up. "I think it goes outside!" James smiled and looked down at a frowning Albus, "What?" he asked. "And how do you reckon we get _up_ there?" He asked. James rubbed his chin for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I'll just summon my broom!" Albus snorted, "You can't summon your broom! You can barley unlock doors with your wand." James flicked his brother, "Shut up. At least _I _can turn my pincusion into a porkipine!" Albus rolled his eyes, "Come on, we need to think of something that will _actually_ work." James pulled out his wand. "It'll work! Watch." He took a deep breath, pointed it up and shouted. _"Accio Nimbus!"_ no light came out, no sound was made. James lowered his wand in defeat. Albus blew out a breath, "Well, that's off the list."

Just then, a loud whistle tore through the silence, Albus and James both looked up as something sped towards them. "Look out!" James called pushing Albus back and jumping to the side. Albus looked up to see a broom hovering in the air, waiting. "I did it! I did it! Do you see that? Thats _my _ broom!" James hopped up and swung his leg over, "Come on, lets go!" James called, looking up towards the light from the tunnel. Albus didn't move.

"James, you know I can't fly." Albus said quietly. James looked at his brother, "All you have to do is hold on, Al. Come on, I promise to go slow." He said, rolling his eyes. Albus hesitantly walked over, swung his leg over and held his brothers waist. "Hang on tight!" James shouted behind him, and kicked off hard. Albus tightened his sqweeze and smashed his eyes shut. "Wahoo!" James shouted, flying up faster and faster. "James! Slow down!" Albus cried, "Al! Look up, we're almost there!" James shouted behind his shoulder. Albus slowly pealed open one eye, and looked up. The opening to the tunnel was getting wider and wider.

"Almost there!" James called, and they broke the surface. Albus felt wind on his face and opened his eyes, they had come from the castel and were now circling the towers. "Feel's freeing, doesn't it?" James called back. Albus looked straight ahead, his heart pounding. James steared the broom down and past the Great Hall windows, "Looks like breakfast almost over." Students stood up, pointed and some of James's friends shouted and waved like mad. James waved back, but Albus didn't wave to Rose, as he saw a spot missing on the teachers table. Headmistress McGonagalls. Albus felt woozie. "Potter!" A voice boomed. James and Albus both looked down at the same time, both penetrated by Professor McGonagall's hard stare and pursing lips. James muttered a curse and lowered them both down. Albus hopped off and stood on wobbly legs and clutched his hand. "Why, I ask you, are you flying around the castle with a first year, Mr. Potter?" She asked James. He took a deep breath, "He was watching my early morning practice, and he fell see, on the bleachers. Tripped and cut his hand and twisted his ankle, so I was gonna just fly him back to the Hospital Wing." He lied so smoothly. Albus gulped as she looked from James to himself. "Is this true?" She asked. He felt James stairing at him sideways, he looked up and softly nodded.

McGonagall huffed a breath. "Well then, off to your first classes. Oh and detention James. Five o'clock sharp." She walked off and back inside the school. James clipped Albus on the back, "Good show! I reckon she didn't even suspect a _thing_!" he smiled and started walking towards the school. Albus stayed put. James turned back, noticing Albus not beside him, "Well come on then, you'll be late for first period." Albus left his thoughts behind him and raced to catch up to his brother.

Albus rushed to his first class, Charms after shoving all his needs into his backpack. "Welcome to Charms!" Professor Flitwick called, smiling at his students. Albus snuck into class and sunk into a chair beside Louis and Rose. "There you are!" Louis hissed, "I spent all of breakfast searching for you! Where the bloody hell did you go?" He asked, Albus looked at him, "I uh, got lost." He lied. Rose glared at them both. "Will you two shut it? I can't hear Professor Flitwick!"

Albus and Louis closed their mouths and sat forward, watching the little teacher show them how to wave their wand. "And, the feather will slowly lift and hover for a moment! Now class, saw it with me. Wingodieum Leviosa!" The class slowly repeated it with him. "Alright, wands at the ready! All at once now!" Albus waved his wand, but his feathers stayed put. Louis was shouting at his feather. "Ahh very good, Miss. Weasley! Must be your mother's daughter!" Flitwick called. Albus and Louis looked at her feather, it was hovering high in the air. Louis cursed and sat back. "My dad told me, he couldn't do this spell no matter how hard he tried." Rose told us, her face bright pink. "But I'm sure you two will get it!" Albus sighed and set his wand down.

Louis just set his wand down and started to doodle on his parchment. Albus kept thinking about the Chamber and the basalisk skeleton. He'd known his father had really defeated Voldemort, but he didn't think he really did all the other things he told them about. "Mr. Potter! Why don't you give it a go?" Flitwick asked. Albus picked up his wand and cleared his throat.

_"Wingodeom Leviosa!" _and the feather lifted off the desk and into the air. "Well done!" Flitwick called. Albus blinked several times, astonished at his own skills. Louis whistled and Rose smiled.


End file.
